An Eca never flips
Um Eca nunca vira (é uma busca) Dialogo: Se o Ecaflip é um viajante, ele provavelmente parou em uma das pousadas da cidade. Vá perguntar aos taberneiros se viu nenhum Ecaflips ultimamente, e não pendurar ao redor bebedeira, lembre-se que temos um trabalho a fazer. Passo: Inn Crawl O bandido que possuía esta espada provavelmente foi em um dos Inns. Portanto, proprietários devem saber de algo. *Interrogate the innkeepers of Bonta Interrogar os gerentes de Bonta :*Talk to Innkeeper Feubuk Fale com o estalajadeiro Feubuk Dialogo: ;Pergunte sobre os rovers Ecaflip :Ecaflips? Ecaflips? Hah, didn't see no Ecaflips. Hah, não viu nenhum Ecaflips. O que é um Ecaflip de qualquer maneira? ; Assegurar-lhe que ele vai ter problemas se ele não cooperar. :Haven't seen any Ecaflips, but last night I heard the guards talking about a group of Ecaflips who were creating problems lately. Não vi nenhum Ecaflips, mas ontem à noite eu ouvi os guardas falando sobre um grupo de Ecaflips que estavam criando problemas recentemente. Maybe that will help you... Talvez isso irá ajudá-lo ... :; Pergunte o que os guardas estavam envolvidos ::There were several of them, Shere Hacanon was there I remember. Havia vários deles, Shere Hacanon estava lá eu me lembro. He works at the south gate to the city, when he works at all. Ele trabalha no portão sul da cidade, em que ele trabalha em tudo. :Você recebe uma nota do estalajadeiro Feubuk :Fale com o estalajadeiro Pinchaut :Dialogo: : ; Pergunte sobre os rovers Ecaflip :Ecaflips? Ecaflips? Hah, não viu nenhum Ecaflips. O que é um Ecaflip de qualquer maneira? ; Assegurar-lhe que ele vai ter problemas se ele não cooperar. :Não vi nenhum Ecaflips, mas ontem à noite eu ouvi os guardas falando sobre um grupo de Ecaflips que estavam criando problemas recentemente..'' ''Talvez isso irá ajudá-lo ... :; Pergunte o que os guardas estavam envolvidos ::Havia vários deles, Shere Hacanon estava lá eu me lembro. Ele trabalha no portão sul da cidade, em que ele trabalha em tudo. :Você recebe uma nota do estalajadeiro Pinchaut . :*Vá ver Shere Hacanon ::*Fale com Shere Hacanon Dialogo: Dezenas de voyagers passar por esse portão todos os dias, e isso é só quando está tranquilo. Durante as feiras, festas e romarias, vejo centenas de rostos! ; Discussão sobre os problemas que os Ecaflips têm causado. :Temos tido problemas com um monte de Ecaflips embriagados. A situação ficou tão ruim que nós quase teve de usar a força física. Seu líder, finalmente, disse-los, dizendo que tinha um trabalho a fazer e que eles foram feitos para fazê-lo discretamente. :; Pergunte se ele se lembra de mais nada. ::Eu tentei lembrar, mas eu simplesmente não consigo pensar em mais nada. Ahhh, sim. Espere. Eles falaram sobre o encontro na terra do acampamento a oeste da ... assim que eles terminaram o que estavam fazendo.' * Vá ver Amayiro :*Fale com Amayiro Dialogo: ''Notícias? Será que os taberneiros sabe alguma coisa? ; Ver as notas :Ahh, sim, eu acho que eu me lembro. Lodax. Lodax. Você perde uma nota do estalajadeiro Feubuk :Você perde uma nota do estalajadeiro Pinchaut ;Recompensa ;*65.000 XP ;*Seu alinhamento agora é 42 'Bom Jogo!!!' 'Osa-Aphrodite' Categoria:Missão de Alinhamento